falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Barataria Bay
On the Southern coast of Louisiana in the region of Acadiana there, nestled among the mangroves and dense swamps is the lawless, pirate haven known as Bataria Bay. Acting as a hideout for some of the Gulf's roughest and toughest outlaws and pirates the whole bay is now dotted with shady hideouts of the various pirate crews that prowl the Gulf coast. However, lording over all of them is the Batarian Pirates, led by their charismatic leader, Pierre Beaumont. Pierre leads his fearsome band of pirates against the various merchants trading along the Gulf trade belt and occasionally launching attacks into mainland Louisiana. History Pre-War Before the Great War, Barataria Bay's biggest claim to fame was the fact that it was once home to the Baratarian Pirates led by Jean Laffitte, the infamous privateer that would go on to help Andrew Jackson win the battle of New Orleans and later serve as an informer for the Spanish during Mexico's fight for independence. In the 20th and 21st Centuries the Bay was used as a hunting and fishing ground by the local populace and in 2030 was made into a protected wildlife habitat after pressuring from local environmental groups. The Great War The bay wasn't hit directly by nuclear warheads but instead was irradiated when New Orleans was hit, causing a majority of the animal life to die off or mutate and the water supply to become toxic to all who attempted to consume it. Those few residents that lived around the lake became part of the local clan of Swampers. These Swampers would become the first inhabitants of the area around the swamp after the war and would become some of its most influential locals, referring to themselves as the Goya Clan. Post-War Following the Great War, the bay remained relatively void of life as the radiation settled and infected all it touched. However, by the year 2100, humans had begun to move back into Barataria Bay with the first permanent residents being members of the Swamper Goya Clan, from there more people began to move into the area. The next settlers were Rafter merchants looking to trade with the friendly Goya Clan, they set up a trading post adding a tavern and bar onto it when business began to boom in the area. By the time 2125 came around, the bay's various nooks and crannies were being taken over by pirates, smugglers and other sea-going raiders looking to provide themselves a safe haven away from the hands of Privateers and Bounty hunters and later to shelter themselves from the Gendarmes of The Royaume. Among these scattering of hideouts and havens, towns and small port villages began to spring up as the area became a pirate haven, from which pirates of all stripes would launch raids out against the merchants moving their way along the Gulf's trade routes, or against traders from the Mississippi Traders Union coming down the Mississippi to trade with the outlying settlements of the Royaume. By the year 2200, the Bay became host to one of the fiercest pirate bands to prowl the Louisianan coast, the Batarian Pirates. This group of cutthroats was founded by the Super Mutant; Pierre Beaumont who led them from their inception up to the present day. The Batarian Pirates attempted to set themselves up as the leaders of the various pirate crews in Barataria Bay, instead, they ended up fighting a week-long battle with the other pirate bands as they fought their way past an attempted Batarian blockade of the bay mouth. After suffering their initial defeat at the hands of their compatriots the Batarians returned to the usual business of pirating, promptly going after the trade routes and starting a three month long reign of terror over the Gulf Coast that ended with the capture of the Rafter "Yacht" (Four buses tied together and given a sail) and about 10,000 caps worth of chems, provisions, weapons and ammunition. Since then the Batarians have added slaving and ransoming to their list of demerits and have been the target of several raids from the Gendarme and privateers. Since 2256 the bay has become host to the pirates belonging to the Court of the Bayou and in 2278 the bay was attacked by the Gulf Privateers Alliance looking to collect on some outstanding bounties put on Court captains. Control No one faction controls Barataria Bay. However some have more influence than others, on the mainland one is likely to find the various members of the Swamper clan; the Goyas. The Goyas, for the most part, will leave the pirates and buccaneers of the bay alone, however, they will defend their turf if it is encroached upon. Outside of their territorialness they will often trade with the local Rafters and pirates for supplies and ammunition. Often times trading chunks of Mirelurk and Spider Crab meat for the supplies they require. The Batarian Pirates tend to keep to themselves in their personal hideout on the North-Western shore of the bay, from there they plan and launch raids against merchants moving about the trade routes both on land and at sea. However like the Goya Clan, they are very territorial and most trespassers can expect to be shot or at the very least fired upon. Those waters they don't have covered by guns they laid crude mines and traps in order to prevent any would-be attackers from sneaking up on them. The Royaume's only presence in the Bay is in the form of Edgard Armistead, Baron of Golden Meadow. Under him, he leads a force of mercenaries, bounty hunters, and privateers that have been fighting the pirates of Barataria Bay since the foundation of the Barony in the small town of Golden Meadow. From his position in Golden Meadow he hopes to add all of Barataria Bay and its various islands and villages to his barony, thus making him the most powerful man outside of Tuloya and Jacksonia. The minor factions of the bay include the Court of the Bayou, the Gulf Privateers Alliance and Carter's Corsairs all of whom have small hideouts or hold positions around the Bay but play little role in the politics of the area. Economy The economy that exists in Barataria Bay exists mostly between the few rafter merchants and the Goya clan that trade with one another at the trading post on Medicant Island. Beyond that, there are a number of fences in the area that will buy and sell stolen goods along with a number of arms merchants and chem dealers that move between the various settlements selling their items to the various pirate crews. Groups *Court of the Bayou *The Royaume *Batarian Pirates *Fanmi Nan Dlo Nwa (The Black Water Clan) *The Goya Clan Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Raiders